Blinded to the Truth
by Really Cinderella
Summary: Two years after her painful case at Shadow Ranch, Nancy Drew has become a wiser, hardened, stronger, and more street-smart detective. However will she learn in this mystery full of heartbreak, shock, secrets, and scandal that even she has blind spots? This is an alternative end to the game The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and is rated for mild violence and angst.
1. Left Alone

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for reading! This is the sequel to "Secrets of the Past, Present, and Future" which was a fanfiction I just finished for the game "The Secret of Shadow Ranch." You can find it on my profile. So this fanfiction is based on the Nancy Drew game "The Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon." It starts right after Nancy gets off the train at Blue Moon Canyon in the Nevada desert. Thus Nancy has already been to Copper Gorge, discovered where the mine should be, and solved most of the mystery or so she thinks. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Stepping off the quaint train, Nancy gazed searchingly around the rocky landscape. Could a hidden mine full of treasure really be out here? There was only one way to find out. With a deep breath, the curious woman walked forwards a short ways. However, she halted after a few steps to glance longingly back at the rows of windows. Was it possible that he was watching her leave and thinking about her just as she daydreamed of him? The perceptive sleuth could sense someone's eyes following her but was unsure if they were friendly or not. Secretly, she hoped that her unseen observer had something deeper than simple friendship on their mind. Brushing aside her foolish thoughts with a shake of her head, Nancy turned her back to the train and started off once again. Now was not the time to act like a silly school girl giggling over her first crush. There was an important mystery to solve.

"Ready or not, Jake Hurley's mine, here I come!" Tightening her backpack straps, the confident detective proclaimed with a fierce gleam in her eyes. Every since the tragic events two years ago at Shadow Ranch in Arizona which involved the death of her long-time boyfriend Ned Nickerson and newfound friend Dave Gregory, Nancy had become fearless and unrelenting in her pursuit of truth and justice. Although many people believed that she would give up sleuthing, the resilient girl proved them wrong by taking her job solving mysteries even more seriously. Now police asked her opinion on crimes, talk show hosts pestered her for interviews, wealthy heiresses demanded her services, and her name was well-known. However the humble woman still preferred to help those who needed her help most desperately and shrunk away from the spotlight. Her goal was not to be a famous detective but to make the world a safer better place.

So here Nancy Drew stood two years after the case at Shadow Ranch gazing at the bleak lifeless Nevada valley in front of her that painfully reminded her a bit of sandy Arizona dessert. Although this case searching for Jake Hurley's mine did not involve saving people's lives, putting villains in jail, or righting unjust wrongs, the driven detective was determined to discover the truth of the train owner's tragic history. Ever since her case in Arizona, the caring girl realized that uncovering secrets of the past could be as important as learning about the future of the present. Thus, she refused to relent in looking for the answers to Jake's disappearance, his engineer's death, Camille's life story, and the possibility of a gold min. Besides, turning down an offer to work again with the Hardy boys would have been crazy. Especially since Nancy's adoring feelings toward one of them had been growing stronger every time she was near him for about a year now. However she worried that he would never return her secret longings.

"Come on, Nancy, focus on the mystery." Forcing herself to stop fantasizing, the distracted detective began to jog forward. In front of her, two great stone cliffs rose up from the ground with a small gap in-between them. Otherwise, there was nowhere else to explore in sight. Hopeful that this rocky entry had either the mine or clue hidden behind it, the swift sleuth shot one swift glance behind her at the train. However what she saw made her skid to a sudden stop in shock. The large engine had started up and was driving away leaving her all alone.

"Wait, you can't take off yet! Please wait for me!" Nancy shouted as she ran after the departing train. But her cries for attention did not stop the antique vehicle from rolling away. Dust billowed up around the wide-eyed sleuth as she stood helplessly watching the train chug away.


	2. Stranded with Company

**Author Note: Here is the second chapter. I am so very sorry that this took me way longer than I expected. Things have been very difficult lately so that is part of the reason and also I just had no inspiration. I will try hard to put the next chapter up in a timelier manner. Also I hope that you like my interpretation of the characters. I am a little bit nervous about them. Also, this story is going to have lots of twists and turns so if something is not happening the way you expect it would, know that it might (and probably will) change. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Great, I don't even get cell phone coverage." With a groan, Nancy snapped her phone shut and stuffed it back into her backpack. "I really am stranded out here alone. Well, I might as well make the best of it and explore." Taking a deep breath, the determined detective turned her back to the track and started off in the direction of the opening in the rocks once again. Curiosity took over her anxiety about being left behind by the train as she neared her destination. Perhaps the entrance to the long forgotten mine full of gold waited to be finally discovered around the curve just out of her sight. Eagerly, the excited sleuth picked up her pace and jogged into the narrow gap between the cliffs. Once through, she skidded to stop and scanned the area thoroughly. To her great disappointment, the sandy landscape that lay before her seemed to be a dead end. Towering red-tinted cliffs rose up to form a circle into which Nancy had just entered. Stepping in further toward the center, the hopeful detective peered up and down the walls of stone searching for another opening or clue as to the location of Jake's mine. However nothing unique or indicative caught her hawk-like eye and she groaned in disgust. Walking back to the uneven side of the rock, the aggravated girl slid to the ground and leant her head against the dusty support. What was the next step for her to take now? Already sweaty and grimy, Nancy pulled her water bottle out of her backpack and sprinkled some of the precious water over her dirty face after taking a large gulp. Although a logical survival driven part of her worried about running out of the essential items she needed to live such as fluid and food, the optimistic side of the young woman persisted in the belief that the Hardy boys would notice her missing shortly and relentlessly search for her.

"Maybe he will be the one to find me too." Brightened by the idea, a small wistful crept onto Nancy's face. Although there were far more important tasks at hand to focus on than a trivial crush, the usually practical girl found herself closing her eyes to daydream about what the scene of his heroic arrival might look like. She could nearly hear his loud voice calling out her name anxiously as he came closer toward where she sat waiting eagerly. In fact, the sound almost seemed too real. Confused, the curious sleuth stood up and walked over to the opening she had just entered from to peer out at the deserted train tracks. To her great joy and surprise, four figures stood on the opposite side of the tracks. Her racing heart jumped with eager recognition when she spotted him along with his brother.

"I'm over here." Waving her arms and jumping to attract attention, Nancy called out. The small group of people turned toward her and her two friends took off racing across the rocky terrain. Slinging her backpack over her right shoulder, the ecstatic detective sprinted forward. Moments later, she skidded to a halt and instantly was engulfed in tight embrace.

"Thank goodness that you ok, Nancy!" Frank breathed out heavily in relief as he held the panting woman. Pulling back a few moments, he looked at her with a confused expression. "Do you have any idea why the train left us out here?"

"Good grief, do you always have to get straight to the point?" Rolling his eyes, Joe shoved his brother aside and stood in front of the flushed girl with his arms open wide. Uncharacteristically blushing, Nancy raised her eyebrows questioningly at the handsome boy who had joked his way into her heart. "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug or is that only reserved for no-nonsense worrywarts like my brother?" Smirking, the cheeky blond inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Sorry about that." Embarrassed and pleased, the detective stepped happily into his waiting arms. For a few moments, she allowed herself to relax and rested her chin on his shoulder. However even a sleuth who is in love still must put their mystery first. Backing up, she answered the second question that Frank had asked. "I have no idea what happened with the train. In fact, I was hoping that you might be able to tell me. But at least all three of us are together now."

"I wonder who told the engineer to take off again." Wrinkling his brow in concentration, the older boy wondered.

"It must have been Lori because he won't listen to anyone else." With a snort of annoyance, Nancy tightened her ponytail and then placed her hands on her hips. "So now that you two are here, do you want to start looking for clues? I started before I saw you but only ended up at a dead end."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Excited, Joe grinned with enthusiasm as he stepped toward the opening in the rock that Nancy had just emerged from minutes ago. "Did you already explore back there?"

"Yes but only briefly. Although I didn't find anything, checking the entire area out thoroughly with three sets of eyes might uncover a clue." Smiling at his exuberance, the smitten woman walked over to her friend.

"Just one minute, guys." Frank called as he jogged over to stand between the two eager sleuths and the cliffs. Lowering his voice, he questioned worriedly. "What are we going to do about the others?"

"What do you mean?" Cocking her head to the side, Nancy raised her eyebrows in confusion. But before the practical man could explain, another voice pierced the air shrilly.

"Natalie, there you are!" To the girl detective's great surprise and annoyance, the spoiled heiress dragging along with her egoistic boyfriend were scurrying across the uneven terrain toward the mystery solvers. Closing her eyes and holding back a groan, the aggravated detective wondered why those two conceited dimwits were the ones that were stranded here with her. How in the world was she supposed to solve this mystery with them in the way?

"Tino, Lori, how nice to see you." Faking a smile, the composed girl greeted the newcomers as they stumbled into the small group.

"Natalie!" Dropping the arrogant policeman's hand, the petite blonde suddenly draped her arms around Nancy and began to sob on her shoulder. Frozen with shock, the bewildered sleuth wondered what to do. Hesitantly, she began to pat the blubbering woman on the back comfortingly. Glancing questioningly at the Hardys, the sharp detective asked nonverbally if they knew what was wrong. However the brothers stared at weeping pink-clad lady in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!" Lori continued to whimper as mascara ran down her cheeks. "I told the engineer to move ahead a little ways but I never thought that he would really leave us. When we couldn't find you, I thought that I had lost my only friend."

Incredulous, Nancy wondered if this was serious or just another dramatic act? Either way, wasting her time comforting a melodramatic heiress would not help solve this case. "Thanks for your concern, Lori, but as you can see, I am fine." Detaching her arms from the other girl's, the sleuth forced a cheerful grin upon her face.

"So now that we know everyone is fine, how about some of us explore while others stay back and wait for the train?" Always one to get the job done, the older Hardy boy nodded with a small smile as the titan-haired detective shot him a grateful glance.

"Make way for the real detective here. I'm going to find that mine in a jiffy for you, darling!" Tino grinned sickeningly at his girlfriend as he shoved Frank out of the way and sauntered off. Frustrated, Nancy bit her tongue to keep from yelling in frustration. Why did these two have to come and ruin everything? Holding her breath, she watched the overconfident man make his way into the opening in the rocks. Would he insist on investigating with them or, worse yet, alone in there? Miraculously though after poking his head into the large crevice, Tino snorted with disgust and stomped back to the waiting group. "There's nothing there but a dead end. You were wrong when you thought the mine was here. We'll just go and wait for the train." Snatching Lori's hand, he maintained his arrogant attitude as he dragged her back over to the train tracks but there was a slight look of embarrassment in his eyes as he glanced at three relieved mystery solvers before storming off.

"They are quite the pair." Shaking her head and gazing after the two figures, Nancy exhaled out all of the tension in her body. Turning back around to look at the Hardy boys, her eyes lit up with excitement as she pointed toward the cliffs. "Are you ready to solve this case?"


	3. Written in the Stone

**Author Note: Here is the third chapter. This one is a bit sooner but is shorter and not as exciting possibly. However I am happy that I was able to get it out in a more timely fashion. Hopefully the next one will also be out within a week or possibly two. Pretty soon I will be starting up college again but I will still continue to update. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"This sure is disappointing." Joe complained as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The three eager mystery solvers had searched the area surrounded by towering cliffs but discovered nothing noteworthy. Discouraged, they met together in the center to think of a new plan.

"Maybe we should look on the other side of the tracks." Still hopeful, Nancy suggested. "After all, Jake never stated what direction we were supposed to go from the tracks."

Always the realist, the older boy shook his head. "True but the landscape was flat desert for what appeared to be miles. The likelihood that the mine is hidden that way is very unlikely."

"Do you always have to be such a know-it-all?" Shooting his brother a disgusted glare, the other ATAC agent folded his arms. "I think that we should still look."

"But the chances of the mine being out there. . ." Frank began to argue but the lone girl stepped in before the two began to bicker. Although both of the Hardys were extremely clever and sharp in unique ways, their differences caused numerous little disagreements.

"How about we just search while we wait for the train? Perhaps we might uncover something and if not, we will be near the tracks. You never know what will happen until you try, right?" Looking back and forth between the brothers, Nancy held her breath as she waited for their answer. Although their fighting was usually harmless, watching the two people she cared about the most was difficult.

"I suppose that is reasonable." Resigned, the dark haired man shrugged his shoulders and began to walk toward the opening. The other two followed, Joe with a smug smirk on his face. As they strode back to the tracks, the young woman snuck a quick glance at the confident boy next to her. Did he have an idea of her feelings toward him? What would he think if he knew? Could he possibly feel the same as she did?

"Wait, what is that?" Pulled out of her longing thoughts, Nancy blinked rapidly before gazing in the direction Frank pointed eagerly.

"What are you looking at?" Tapping his foot in annoyance, the younger brother stopped walking grudgingly. "All I see is the side of a dusty cliff similar to all the others here."

"Look closer at the rock." Excitement creeping into his steady voice, the ATAC agent clarified patiently.

"There does appear to be a darker brown mark on the mostly tan stone." Squinting, the curious girl observed before turning to face Frank. "But that is not uncommon. Plenty of the cliffs around here look like that."

"Yes, but do see what shape the darker part makes?" After waiting a moment for the other two to respond, the eldest sleuth explained his discovery. "It looks like the letters "JH." Although possibly a coincidence, that might be the clue we are looking for to the gold mine."

"I hate to say this but you are right, Frank, old man!" Laughing, Joe slapped his brother on the back ignoring his wince. Taking off sprinting, the impulsive boy called behind his back. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sighing softly with an exasperated shake of the head, Frank began to walk slowly after the speeding rascal. Keeping stride, the amused detective grinned as she watched her impish crush. "Oh Nancy, I have something I need to tell you." Snapping his fingers, the serious agent smiled as he turned to his friend.

"Yes?" Curious, the young woman tilted her head as she waited for the answer. However before the boy could continue, his brother interrupted them.

"Guys, I think I found something!" The younger Hardy hollered enthusiastically. Glancing over at Frank's aggravated face, the polite sleuth suppressed a giggle. This wasn't the first time Joe had disrupted something between her and Frank. In fact, interrupting the two of them at the worst possible times such as when they were cracking a complex code or spying on a suspect seemed to be one of his favorite past times. However, after sharing a look of humored exasperation, the two jogged over to join their third member.

"What is it, Joe?" Tucking a long sticky strand of hair behind her ear, Nancy questioned as she halted in front of the high cliff.

"This had better be good." Muttering under his breath, the annoyed brother glared at his brother admonishingly.

"Because of me, we might solve this entire case within a few hours." Running his hand through his long blond hair, Joe bragged cockily. But before he could explain further, a piercing and shrill shriek filled the air.


	4. Never Trust a Scream By Its Sound

**Author Note: Here is the fourth chapter. So this one was fairly timely and longer so I hope that it is also better. Here is one of the first big twists in the story. But don't worry, there will be many more! Please tell me what you think of the characters and what will happen next in a review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! There is also an author's note at the end of this chapter just for fun and to answer a question. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Lori." All three breathed at the same time looking at each other worriedly. What could that annoying girl gotten herself into now?

"She probably tripped in those ridiculous heels causing a speck of dust to land on her designer jeans. Or maybe she saw a bug." Sighing slightly, Nancy rolled her eyes. Just like the younger Hardy, the heiress's timing disturbed important events. However Miss Girard lacked creativity, brains, wit, and a kind heart unlike the blond ATAC agent.

"Hey, she might be hurt." Joe countered, shouldering his navy backpack full of snacks and helpful gadgets. "And if Lori is in trouble, would you want to leave her all alone with only "Wonder Cop" to help? I'm surprised he passed Kindergarten. Come on!" Impatiently, he grasped the titan-haired girl's hand and began to run off toward the train tracks in the direction of the scream.

"Joe does have a point!" Yelling over her shoulder to Frank, the racing woman struggled to find the air to breathe. Although in great shape, Nancy could not outrun the speedy sprinter and thus found herself being dragged jerkily along. But to her great delight, he wasn't letting go of her sweaty hand even though she slowed him down a bit.

"And surprisingly it's even a good one." Muttering good-naturedly, the older boy jogged a little ways behind the other two. Suddenly, Joe skidded to a stop to a stop abruptly in front of the tracks. Losing her balance, the surprised detective toppled over into a heap. Coughing as the dust she stirred up landed in her mouth, Nancy brushed a few strands of sticky hair out of her eyes and gazed up in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" Using her strong arms to push herself up, the miffed sleuth questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I don't know which way to go from here." Frowning, he raised one hand to shield his eyes from the bright glow of the setting sun. As he peered around the area with squinted eyes, his brother finally caught up and halted beside them. "Where can Lori and Tino be?"

"I thought that they were coming back here to wait for the train." Trying to recall any helpful information, the young woman bit her lip in concentration.

"They said that but they obviously went somewhere else. That idiot Tino probably wandered off on some wild goose chase. Why did we leave them alone?" Clearly annoyed with the situation, Joe groaned nosily. Out of the corner of her eye, the shrewd sleuth scrutinized the attractive man curiously. Although aggravation at the arrogant couple also filled her, the Hardy's response seemed a bit over the top. Why was he so frustrated?

"Wait, do you hear something?" Listening intently, Frank closed his eyes and turned to face the left. All three clever adults stared silently at the cliffs throwing long shadows for several minutes.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear a thing." Giving up, the impatient younger man grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Wait!" Starting forward a few steps with excitement, Nancy gasped with recognition. "I think that I hear Lori and Tino! And from the sound of it, they aren't too happy." Images of Tino, truly villainous instead of just stupid in nature, harming Lori instantly invaded the detective's mind.

"Tino might not be the brightest bulb on the planet but if he was steamed up enough…" Joe trailed off as a look of worry washed over his normally carefree face. "Come on!" Breaking into a run, all three dashed off. Preparing for the worst, they rounded the corner of the nearest cliff. However nothing could have prepared Nancy or the Hardy boys for the sight before their eyes.

Reckless and red with rage, Lori Girard stomped upon her boyfriend's foot with immense force. And from the high-pitched scream that emerged from his mouth, this apparently wasn't the first time she had done it. Tears and dust blended together on her fair face and dirt soiled her designer clothes. Likewise Tino's appearance was altered drastically. The conceited, cool, and composed mentality was long gone. Terror and pain filled his face as he screeched in anguish.

"How dare you say that to me, you monster?" Chest heaving heavily, the furious heiress hissed and threw her purse at the wimpy police office full force. Luckily for him, she had terrible aim so the expensive accessory flew over his right shoulder.

"Lori, please calm down. Are you okay? What is going on?" First to recover from shock, Frank walked cautiously toward the hysterical girl speaking in soothing voice. Whirling around to face the approaching man, she stared silently at him for a moment before flinging herself into his arms.

"My daddy… never spent time…terrible person…no chance now…Tino…so inconsiderate…I…just can't handle…" Sobbing violently, Miss Girard clung to him as if for dear life. Turning bright red and stuttering nervously, Frank looked down at the distraught heiress. Although calm, collected, and clever when on a case, the bashful agent was kind of hopeless when it came to girls.

"You'd better go save your brother before he dies from embarrassment." Stifling a laugh, Nancy whispered to Joe who smirked in return. The total opposite, he certainly charmed any female that he met. Turning her focus back on the weeping woman, the practical detective shook her head in disgust. "But honestly, throwing a temper tantrum over her daddy not buying something is ridiculous."

"Hey, maybe it is something important." Uncharacteristically, the younger brother countered as he turned his attention back to situation at hand. "You never know."

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Lori? Here, sit down and tell me what is wrong." Finally gaining back his composure, Frank guided her gently to a nearby rock worriedly.

"What did you do to her?" Ready to take action, Joe marched furiously up to Tino with clenched his fists. "Answer me, if you are man enough!"

"Junior, stay out this, will you? Isn't your mommy is calling you for your bedtime?" Although his words were proud and confident as usual, the inept officer's face paled with fear.

"That is enough, Joe." Although relatively soft, Frank's voice commanded warningly. Scowling at the cowering older man, the impulsive Hardy wandered reluctantly over to his brother. Satisfied, the calmer ATAC agent questioned the tearful girl once again. "Lori, I'm sorry to impose on your feelings, but will you please tell me what has made you so upset?" Kneeling down next to the teary heiress, he looked intently into her eyes. Slowly the sobbing quelled into gently hiccups and her whole body relaxed as she gazed back at Frank.

"It's my daddy." She whimpered as a lone crystal tear slid down her pale cheek. "He's…they said…"

"Oh just spit it out!" Snapping vehemently, Tino stalked over to our group. "Mr. Girard suffered a heart attack and is expected to die in twenty-four hours. My darling just received a call on that high-tech phone he just bought for her. So what? You barely knew the man, sweetie." Glaring murderously at the shocked three adults, he spat in disgust. "I had this all under control until you amateurs came and made her go bonkers! So just leave this to the professionals. Who knows what could happen to a bunch of nobodies like you fooling around in this kind of business. Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah, starting with you!" Lunging forward, Joe snarled angrily.

"Is that a threat, Junior?"

"You bet it is!"

"Joe, you aren't helping anything." Yanking his brother away from the steaming cop, the prudent man scolded. "Just stay calm."

"Nothing will be better until you beat up that jerk!" Lurching towards her boyfriend, Lori shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Violence won't help anything." Once again the peacemaker, Frank sat her back down on the smooth rock.

"Wait." Searching for words, the girl detective struggled to speak. Only blankness and confusion filled her mind as she stepped toward the rich celebrity. "Your father is dying?"

"Yes and I was always such a terrible daughter!" Slouching into a heap, Miss Girard erupted into sobs again. "Never once did I ever spend time with him. And now I'll never have the chance! I never even told him I love him." Nancy's face dropped as she finally comprehended the situation. Lori Girard, who had the perfect life in every aspect, was watching her world shatter into millions of pieces. This girl who had always been handed everything on a silver platter was being deprived of the person she loved more than anyone else. A twinge of pity filled the sleuth as she looked at the other girl's trembling shoulders. This wasn't an act. Bittersweet memories of her mother, Ned, and Dave filled Nancy's head. Pain from losing a loved one never really healed.

"What did you say to her?" The sound of Joe's menacing question jolted the titan-haired girl out of her thoughts.

"I just told her the truth that when her precious daddy died, she would be happier. He's leaving her all his money, of course." Rolling his eyes, the inconsiderate police responded carelessly. Obviously, he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"I need Daddy not money!" Lori screamed as she jumped to her feet and blubbered more violently.

"But Lori, all you were ever interested in was your wealth." Frowning with confusion, Tino backed a few steps away as the blond ATAC agent glared at him furiously.

"Don't pay any attention to him. We will help you through this." Taking the hostess's hand comfortingly, the other woman promised.

"I…I…" Although coherent words wouldn't leave her mouth, the ever-thankful look in Lori's baby blue eyes said it all. Suddenly a hazy film filled her eyes and falling limp into Frank's arms, Lori passed out.

**Author's Note: Here is my other author's note. First off, was that a surprise? What do you think about Lori now? How about Tino? Secondly, Dequincy, I will certainly try to write a crossover of Nancy Drew and the Rescuers. Would you like the Hardy boys in it too? Should it be a one-shot, short, or a bit longer? I can't promise how soon it will be out but I will certainly do my best! I hope that you continue to read this story too!**


	5. Interrupted Once Again

**Author Note: Here is the fifth chapter. It is shorter once again but something exciting happens in it. Originally I had planned for it to be longer but I decided to make two separate chapters instead because it made more sense. Anyway, this chapter holds some discoveries and the next one will bring another huge twist. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Are you sure she's going to be okay? Now that the sun set, cool has crept into the air."

"I know what I am doing, Joe." Frank responded crisply as he pulled a green fleece blanket from his backpack and draped it over the unconscious Lori.

"Where did Tino wander off to now?" Hands on her hips, the girl detective inquired with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Although still furious at the untactful man, she wished him no harm and worried about what might befall him alone in this wilderness.

"Who cares about that idiot?" Joe glowered in the direction the whimpering police man had last been seen. "When do you think that the train will come back for us? Us three easily can tough out the night on these jagged rocks but Lori isn't used to this. We need to get her back to her room pronto."

"The worst that is going to happen to her is a sore back for a little while tomorrow. She will be fine." Placing his hand on his brother's shoulders, the older Hardy effectively calmed him down. With a heavy exhale, the anxious blond slumped to the ground with his back against the stone. Silence filled the air as the young adults thought back on their entire trip. The last week on the train had proved to be quite an adventure even in the books of the experienced mystery solvers. Things appeared to be coming to a close but there were still so many questions spun around in Nancy's head. Would she ever be able to receive answers to all of them or would they remain buried with Jake's mine? Determined to make some progress that night, the plucky girl broke the peaceful quiet as she whirled around as she whirled around to face the others.

"I say that two of us go looking for Tino while one stays back to wait for the train with Lori before we all hit the sack. Who's with me?" Grinning widely, the hopeful detective gazed at the boys. Fighting the urge to stare only at Joe, she silently prayed that the younger man would volunteer. However her heart sank as the brothers exchanged a quick glance and Frank stood a moment later with a flashlight in hand.

"You think up such great ideas." Tossing his pack to his brother, the kind ATAC agent walked over to Nancy. With a meaningful look at the boy staying behind, Frank called out as he bid farewell. "Now you better stay out of trouble and whistle if you need anything or something happens." Following suit, the slightly disappointed girl waved to the man she loved with a plastered on smile before turning and heading out into the growing dark. As she approached, the thoughtful Hardy squeezed his friend's shoulder soothingly and smiled sympathetically. Although the slightly bewildered woman grinned in return, her stomach twisted with apprehension inside of her as the two walked off into the unknown land. Did Frank suspect how she felt about his brother? What if both boys knew and thought her feelings were silly? Glancing once again at the young man next to her, Nancy studied his calm focused expression. Her fears subsided as she rationalized that neither of her friends would ever try to hurt her in any way. If one of them had a problem with her, they would address it instead of leaving it buried. After all, they proved numerous times since Ned's death that they deeply cared for Nancy.

"There are prints from shoes left in this sand heading a bit to the left that are probably from Tino." The ATAC agent's discovery jolted the distracted detective back to the present. Blinking rapidly before looking down at the clue, she grasped Frank's hand with excitement.

"What are we waiting for then?" Beaming up at her companion, the enthusiastic girl raced off in the direction of the tracks pulling the older Hardy behind her. His soft laughter could barely be heard as the two raced across the deserted land in search of the missing officer. However after following the trail for several minutes, the two sleuths skidded to a stop. No more footprints were anywhere in sight. With a groan, Nancy slumped her shoulders as she gazed keenly around the area. "Where could he have gotten to?"

"He couldn't have gone far." Practical as usual, the calm man reasoned as he folded his arms.

"Since he didn't use his feet or hands, he shouldn't have gone anywhere." Tossing her ponytail with a mock sigh of annoyance, the spunky girl responded playfully.

"You really are something else." Shaking his head with an amused admiring grin, Frank responded after a moment's pause.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls begging for your attention." Although a little bit of pity filled her as the usually unemotional boy's face brightened to a brilliant shade of red, the teasing friend continued on. "All of those poor ladies from all around the world whose hearts are broken after you return home from solving a case. How can you live with yourself, Mr. Hardy?"

"I really don't try to," the embarrassed boy stammered before stopping and starting again. "I mean, girls and I don't really. . ."

"Sorry, I'm just giving you a hard time." Patting the poor victim of her joking on the back, Nancy finally relented reluctantly. However mean it might be, she could see why Joe loved to tease his brother so much. "Please don't fret about it. If your face turns any darker red, it might be detrimental to your health." Luckily, neither of them had to continue the awkward conversation because a low moan interrupted the girl's last jibe. All thoughts of the previous banter were forgotten as both young people rushed over a few feet in the direction of the worrisome noise. There, hidden behind a rock close by, was a barely conscious Tino. He looked up bleary-eyed at the two mystery solvers for a moment, mumbled something incoherent, and then went limp. Both quickly began to care for the unlikable policeman.

"It looks as if he stumbled over this stone and was unable to get up for some reason." Surveying the situation as he checked the man's pulse, Frank snapped into action. A moment later, he breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled out his water bottle to drizzle water over the cop. "He is still alive just unconscious from dehydration."

"Not only that, but he sprained his ankle pretty bad from his tumble over this rock." Crouching beside the fallen man, the observant detective noted. "We will need to carry him back." Nodding in agreement, the older Hardy slipped his arms under Tino and hoisted him into the air. Determined not to be useless, Nancy jumped to her feet. "I can help you."

"No, it is honestly easier to do with only one person." Replying in a firm voice that refused to listen to any arguments, the strong man set off back in the direction they had come from. A bit annoyed, his friend followed behind. Although she knew that Frank did not see her as a weakling, being told not to share in the work was difficult for the ambitious sleuth. Knowing she was upset, the ATAC agent remained silent. However after they had walked about halfway back, he turned to her eagerly. "Nancy, I almost forgot. I still need to tell you something."

Curiosity stronger than her grudge, the intrigued detective moved nearer to her friend. "What is it?"

But before Frank could even open his mouth, a shrill whistle - one that distinctly sounded like Joe's – sounded off in the dark silent air.


	6. A Soft Voice in the Darkness

**Author Note: Here is the sixth chapter. I have to apologize for so many things! First of all, I took forever on this and I am so sorry about that! I will try to have the next chapter out sooner! Next, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. Thirdly, I know that this chapter is rather different and silly. That is because it is from Lori's point of view instead of Nancy's. So, please keep that in mind and don't think that this entire story will be this way. Only one other chapter – if that – will be from Lori's standpoint. Finally, I will get to more of the mystery in the next chapter. That all being said, maybe this chapter will be more enjoyable than I think it is. Right now I have a writing professor who hates (ok, just doesn't really like) anything I do and I really just want to give up writing completely. However I am trying to hang in there and keep working to get better. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"Are you sure that she'll be okay?" Lurched awake, Lori struggled to open her heavy makeup-laden eyes. Muscular arms held her protectively near to their owner, pressing her against their broad chest. Disoriented, she wondered where she was and what was happening. Who was this strange man carrying her? Should she try to use the self-defense from the karate classes she took for two months before dropping it because the instructor refused to let her wear a pink belt? Clenching her dainty jaw, the confused heiress prepared to scratch out the eyes of her captor.

"For the last time, I'm sure that she is going to be fine once we get her into the train where she will receive proper care." A deeper voice responded exasperatedly a few feet away stopping Lori from carrying out her plan. Despite the aggravated tone, the warm voice captivated and relaxed the frightened blonde.

"But her eyes are closed! What if she is dead?" As the other guy spoke once again, the serene spell broke. Instantly, the half unconscious girl tensed again to try to make her escape.

"She's just resting. Now be quiet so you won't wake her up." As the second voice expressed care, Lori smiled slightly and began to turn her head in an attempt to see this wonderful person. They seemed even like Prince Charming than that false Tino had at first. A fuzzy but upsetting memory of her boyfriend started to creep back into her mind. But before she could remember what had happened between them, a sharp wind suddenly blew across her face. Eyes finally open all the way, Miss Girard looked up into the face of one of those Hardy boys that her Daddy raved so much about before her trip. But what was his name? James, could that be the name of the silly blond one with bright blue eyes?

"Joe, what were you thinking? " Immediately, Lori recognized this voice as that Natalie – or was it Natasha – girl who might be a know-it-all but was fairly nice.

"I was making sure she was still alive." Not really caring too much that she had thought up a different name, the young woman gazed up at the sleuth. Although he seemed like a nice guy and was certainly attractive, something about him frightened her a bit. Besides, she couldn't help thinking that he wasn't the brightest bulb. Of course, anyone would be better than Tino. At that instant everything from the last few hours came flooding back to the bewildered blonde. With shrill cry of anguish, she began to sob miserably. Not only would her credit cards probably not work, she would never be able to be a good daughter. Taken aback, Joe stared down at the shrieking creature with confusion and dread.

"What is going to happen to my Daddy?" She whimpered, tears leaving mascara-streaked trails down her cheeks.

The confident glimmer in the male detective's eyes slowly faded into panic and discomfiture. Turning to his brother, Joe hissed urgently. "What do we do now?"

"Just stay calm. Here, I'll take her." Momentarily warm hands wrapped around Lori and she found herself looking up into the face of the speaker she had longed to see so very bad. Although this dark-haired man was not as cute or charming as his brother, something in the vulnerable girl's heart leapt with joy. This must be Frank Hardy. Funny that they had been on a train together for several days now and she had not yet really looked at him. Heavenly brown eyes gazed down consolingly as the older brother held Lori close so she would stay steady.

"Thank you." Managing to whisper out her gratitude, Miss Girard attempted to keep her tired eyes open longer so that she could keep gazing up at Frances. . .no, Frank. Yes, she would never forget the name of Frank Hardy.

"Lori, we'll take care of you. Don't worry." As the young man soothingly comforted her, one thought entered her mind before she drifted off into dreams.

"I, Lori Girard, am in love with Frank Hardy."


	7. Back Once More

**Author Note: Here is the seventh chapter. Well, it is a little bit sooner and longer so I hope that you enjoy that. Also, a bit more of the mystery begins to become unraveled. I would love to hear anything that you think about the characters, mystery, or guesses of what might happen next. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So why are we going back to Copper Gorge again? I'm sure the mine isn't there." Sinking down into one of the dining room chairs, Nancy gazed questioningly at Frank.

"Yeah, sometimes your ideas make no sense. That little town doesn't even have a decent food joint. How is it going to hold any more clues?" The other boy scoffed in agreement, plopping down in the seat beside her. Sucking in her breath, the excited girl refused to let her eyes drift over to him despite her joy at him being near.

"Joe, a charming, old-fashioned, homey restaurant bets a McDonalds any day." Sighing with exasperation, the older brother also sank into a padded chair. "The reason for returning is that Lori will be able to contact her father's hospital and learn about his present condition. Our cell phones don't work out here, not even the high-tech ones from ATAC so don't even bother to try."

"Wow. I hate to say this but you're good. You answered that question before it even came out of my mouth." Nodding admiringly, Joe punched his elder sibling. "Nice work, Bro! Maybe you'll have more luck with the ladies with that little mindreading thing you have going on. Think you could teach me?"

"It's not mindreading," Grimacing, the serious man rolled his eyes although his red face betrayed his embarrassment. "It's called knowing-every-word-that-will–come-out-of-your-little-brother's-mouth-because-he-doesn't-think-first."

"So what should we do on the trip back to Copper Gorge though? We have to continue to try to solve this mystery." Interrupting before an argument started, Nancy scooted in close to the table so that the brothers could no longer see each other.

"There isn't anything that we can do." Grumbling loudly, the blond swung his feet up onto the chair next to him. "We left the mine - or at least the clues to it - back in Blue Moon Canyon."

"Yes, but there are still things that we can solve on the train." Hopeful, the eager girl turned to Frank for support. Although she loved Joe Hardy, sometimes she relied on his older brother for help. However one day that would change when they were a team, a duo, the perfect pair working together to create a better world with less crime, sorrow, rage, and misery. But until that day, Nancy would just have to be patient and wait.

"There certainly are important things for us to do here." Interrupting the sleuth's daydreams, the practical boy began jotting down notes on his pad that he carried everywhere. "First, we need to speak with both Lori and Tino about what happened yesterday. Secondly, the train didn't start off automatically. Someone gave orders to the engineer or he left us of his own will. Figuring out whose idea it was to take off is important so we should question all of the passengers. Perhaps we have an unknown enemy onboard. Thirdly, we should search for anything that has to do with the "JH" on the cliff. Obviously, it stands for Jake Hurley but there might be something still uncovered on this train. Finally, we need to make a plan about how to deal with Lori's situation. Taking care of her is more important than finding the mine right now."

"I agree that we should be kind to her," Cutting off Frank's list, the girl detective licked her lips as she hesitantly began to offer her opinion. "However, solving this mystery would not only be satisfying for us but also help uncover history, give recognition to an amazing man, and help any descendants or distant relatives. Just because Lori is going through a difficult time doesn't mean that we are going to drop everything that we have been working so hard for the past week."

"Frank is right." To the great shock of the other two, the younger Hardy sided with his brother. "We need to be very tactful and caring with Lori. After all, we wouldn't be here if she hadn't invited us."

"I suppose that makes sense." Blinking rapidly, the mortified girl twisted her mouth into a smile like a well-rung dishrag. Why was her crush suddenly disagreeing with her in such a cold way? What had she said wrong?

"Thank you for your support, Joe." Gazing questioningly at his brother for a few seconds, the dark-haired man scrunched his eyebrows in thought. After a moment, realization flooded his eyes and with a darting glance at Nancy, he sank back into his seat with a sad smirk. "Well, I suppose we should then each start to inspect different train cars and interrogate the suspects in them. Before that though, Joe, you never did get a chance to tell us what you found on the rock under the initials. Lori and Tino's argument distracted us. Was there a clue to the mine's entrance?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder!" Snapping his fingers, the energetic man jolted upward in his chair. "Although I did not have much time to investigate it, strange symbols were etched into the stone over an odd shaped hole."

"Can you describe the indent or writing at all?" Eyes gleaming with anticipation, the eager sleuth forced her doubts and fears out of her mind. Right now the case trumped not only Lori but also any romantic relationship troubles or dreams.

"Well, I can't tell you anything about the scrawling because I didn't get a good look at them." Drumming his fingers on the table, Joe gazed up at the ceiling intently before smirking at the others triumphantly. "But the hole did have a very distinct star shape. In fact, it reminded me of something that I saw you carrying around earlier, Nancy."

"I have the key to opening it then!" Joyfully, the woman jumped out of her chair to engulf the younger Hardy in an impulsive hug. "We just need to decode the writing above which will probably tell me what colors to choose so that we can uncover our next clue."

"What would we do without you, Miss Drew?" Joked Joe, squeezing her back.

"Great, we can solve that as soon as we go back." Bringing the exuberant young adults back into the present, the calm boy stood up and stretched. "How about now we divide and conquer questioning suspects?"

A bit sheepish, Nancy untangled herself from the blond and got to her feet also. "How about you take Tino, Frank, since you are the best at keeping a cool head? Joe, you will easily be able to charm Charleena into talking. That leaves me with John Grey who I am very intrigued by. I wonder if he honestly believes in ghosts or is faking this whole thing for publicity. Anyway, does that sound ok to you two?"

"Sounds like a plan." With a warm smile, the older boy nodded appreciatively.

"Let's do this thing." Joe flexed his arms with a confident grin before marching out of the room.


	8. Ghost Hunter vs Detective

**Author Note: Here is the eighth chapter. Oh my goodness! I am so awful! I am sorry that this took so long! School really has been taking up my time and I have to force myself to write. However, I am starting to realize how much I love to write and want to do it more. This is a short chapter (which I know is not fair since I made you wait so long) but I hope that you like it anyway. It deals more with characters than the mystery but I promise that there will be more mystery as well as plot twists in the future. Also, I will certainly try to write a crossover of Nancy Drew and the Scooby-Doo Gang (that is a brilliant idea and I love both stories) but I am super busy so it might take a long time. Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So John, have you discovered anything new concerning Camille?" Eyes widened in interest, Nancy leaned in near the eccentric man as he removed his headphones. Although not a believer in supernatural beings such as ghosts, the sharp detective knew how to get information out a suspect. If she made John comfortable enough with their conversation, she could slowly move to more sensitive and tricky issues. Besides, Camille's back-story captured Nancy's curiosity. What really happened in this train's past?

"Unfortunately, not yet." Curly hair bouncing, John shook his head with a shrug. "These types of things take time. I know that I will find something else soon. The spirit of Camille seems to flit about this train. I'm just on the brink of a breakthrough."

Stifling a laugh at how the ghost hunter sounded surprisingly like Tino, Nancy nodded encouragingly. "If anyone will uncover her, it would be you. With all of this equipment, you will detect something."

Brow crinkled, the man opened and closed his mouth as if trying to swallow words in the air to speak. Finally, he began to speak slowly with eyes gazing off beyond Nancy. "When I search for a ghost, I use much more than just these modern gadgets. You can't just chase after these spirits like a crocodile hunter or force them to appear for you like a magician. Although I am attempting to discover paranormal secrets, I also am attempting to bring truth to dark lies and pasts. Never will I disturb a being that obviously would be better left alone. Thus this job takes more than pure technology or even skill to feel supernatural things like I do. Someone who does my job needs to be loving and respectful of all life, long for justice to be done always, and stand up for those who no longer can for themselves. No, these machines are only a small part of my job. They alone can do nothing."

Blinking rapidly, the surprised woman struggled to speak. Her first impression of John being a quirky greedy possible phony crumbled. This man had more in common with her than she ever imagined. Touched, Nancy reached across his control board to place her hand on his shoulder. "That is really amazing." She smiled genuinely.

Shaking himself lightly back into the present, John raised one eyebrow in confusion. "But you don't believe in any of this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Forcing the grin to stay pasted on, Nancy dropped her arm and cocked her head to the side. This entire trip she had pretended to be taken in by all of his theories.

"You can drop the act." Arms folded, John rolled his eyes but grinned a little. "Although pretty convincing, you obviously never believed in this. I didn't fall for your façade for a moment."

Flushed pink, the brave girl continued to stare at the sharp man. "Ok, so I don't really believe in ghosts. But even though I disagree with you about that point, I still think that what you just explained to me was wonderful. In fact, your goals as a ghost hunter are almost parallel with mine as sleuth."

"Of course a nut who believes in the supernatural lacks any depth because their head is crammed full of eccentric ideas." Eyebrows arched, the African-American man lightly but honestly pointed out Nancy's generalizations. "Or worse yet, a phony who only chases after fame and money possesses no pure dreams or values."

Confronted by the prejudices held for years without conscious knowledge, Nancy opened and shut her mouth like a fish gasping for air. Before, the sleuth had prided herself with keen observation of a suspect's true nature. The thought that her skills lacked ability to see past her own judgments shocked and horrified her. What kind of detective had she been all of these years?

"Look, sorry about that." With a sigh, John mimicked Nancy's previous action by reaching across and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I should not blame you for assuming ideas that are prevalent in our society. At least, you treated me with respect instead of scorn like that Prucell woman and so many others."

"No, I am the one who should apologize for jumping to conclusions about you." Shaking her head vigorously, the young woman smiled hesitantly. "You are a truly dedicated person and I admire that even if I do not completely agree with your work."

"I can accept that." Head tilted backwards as he laughed, the ghost hunter allowed his hand to fall back to his side. "To be honest, I prefer talking with an intelligent if skeptical person like you instead of a naive believer like Lori Girard."

Nancy chuckled along with him before glancing down at her watch. "Wow, it is getting late." Looking back up at her new friend, she flashed a bright grin. "Well, I hope that we can start our relationship anew with biases set aside."

"Sure, beside the fact that I am still one of your suspects." Readjusting his headphones, the witty man motioned farewell before returning to his gadgets.

"You got that right!" Teasing sassily, the smirking girl affirmed. As she exited the room after giving it a quick scan for anything new or out of place, she realized how little she had learned about the case but how much more knowledgeable she felt.


	9. Outling the Suspects

**Author Note: Here is the ninth chapter. Well, I am not sure how long this one took me but I will keep on working on making them quicker. Whatever happens, I promise that I will finish this! So, this one spends more time with characters still but the Hardys are in it which is a plus. Also I would love to know what you all think is the big surprise (once you read the chapter you will understand). Anyway I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

"So basically we discovered that the loony ghost hunter hides a genuine heart, the old romance novelist flirts disgustingly with younger men, and the cocky police officer is still an idiot." With a loud exhale, Joe slumped back in his chair. The three detectives met up in the dining car once again after questioning their suspects. Pink creeping up her cheeks, Nancy felt the excitement of uncovering another side of John Grey disappear at the blunt boy's cynical summary.

"Understanding more about the people we are dealing with is not a waste of time." Shooting his brother a warning glare, the dark-haired man pulled a notepad out of his pocket. As he clicked the end of a pen, Frank nudged the disheartened girl's leg with his foot under the table. "The more knowledge we collect about our suspects, the sooner we will understand their thinking and behavior which leads eventually to solving this case. To start we can list facts, observations, and theories about each passenger."

Tiny smile curling lips upward, Nancy mouthed her thanks to her caring friend before his brother glanced up at the two. As he nodded minutely in response, she cleared her throat and turned her attention to the blank notepaper. "How about we start with our hostess, Lori? We know that she has trouble remembering people's names, her parents are either dead or dying, Tino used to date her, and she loves to spend money."

"She is also pretty hot." Joe piped in with a smirk. Instinctively whipping her head in the opposite direction, Nancy drew a sharp breath and attempted unsuccessfully to stop the red from creeping up her face. The self-proclaimed "ladies' man" always joked like this so why did it bother her so much every time? Behind her back, she could practically hear Frank's death stare burning his brother into a pile of lecherous ashes. Below the table digging her nails into her palms, the envious lady turned to face the opposing siblings. Brow scrunched together in confused annoyance, the blond man raised his arms dramatically. "What's wrong with saying that? It's true."

"How about we just write that she is attractive, rich, and might be deeper than a ditzy heiress?" Shrugging good-naturedly, Nancy tapped the blank paper and the older ATAC agent reluctantly dropped the issue after firing one last bullet with his eyes.

"Is there anything else that we know or want to know about Miss Girard?" He questioned while scrawling down the information.

"Even with her father's situation, I am not sure how much I trust her." Shifting in her chair, the girl detective bit the side of her lip. "Before I would have told you that she was a self-centered, vain, and dumb child but I am not sure anymore. When she cried about her father, Lori proved to have another side. Now I wonder if a scared but good-hearted girl lies underneath the colorful mask she wears."

"And yet, she might have exhibited her acting abilities, exposing herself as cunning and manipulative." Tapping the pan lightly against his forehead, Frank mused.

"No way was she faking that!" Jolting upward, the impulsive boy began to protest.

"We are just thinking through all of the possibilities, Joe." Reaching across the table to lay her hand upon his, Nancy calmed the upset man. As he dropped down with crossed arms, she skillfully changed the subject to avoid another squabble. "How about we move on to Tino?"

"We know that he is a mega jerk, arrogant, stupid, dishonest, cruel, stubborn. . ."

"Thank you, Joe." A hint of warning in his tone, Frank listed the negative attributes. "He used to date Lori as mentioned before but I wonder about their relationship. Do you think they ever really loved one another?"

"Well, that goes back to the fact that we aren't sure about who either of them are genuinely." Sighing, the intelligent woman drummed her fingers on the table. "We also know that he pulled the emergency break but cannot be sure if he lied about the reasoning. Why does he hate John Grey so much? Is that a red herring in this case or do they have an important connection?"

"Is he a huge idiot or simply an idiot who has a semi-clever scheme that involves somehow hurting Lori?" Rolling his eyes, Joe flicked the edge of the table cloth as if it were the police officer's forehead.

"Let's move on to Charleena Purcell." Turning to another page, the recorder directed. "She is a bit older, writes romance novels, and fairly calm although she quarreled with Lori."

"Yeah, I wonder about her though." Pointing in the novelist's direction, the other ATAC agent's eyes narrowed. "Not only does flirting with guys three times younger than her make her creepy, the fact that she stole story ideas from Lori is sketchy. Is she honestly that bad of an author? Who else has she ripped off?"

"Good points." Nancy praised as she contributed her thoughts. "Back at Shadow Ranch, I divulged interesting facts about Dirk Valentine and the Humber family that no one had yet uncovered. She claimed to be interested in writing a book about them. However she claimed not to remember me. Although I understand her fame and numerous fans, not acknowledging or thanking someone who discovered important information for her stories seems odd and ungrateful at the very least."

"Last of all, what do know about John Grey?" Frank transitioned after writing down all of the questions.

"Well as I told you," Nancy began but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Glancing down, she checked the familiar caller id. "I should really take this; it's from Bess and George who I haven't talked to since the train left without me."

"You can go ahead. We remember what you said about John and can finish it easily." Smiling warmly, the older Hardy waved her away.

"Thanks, guys." Scooting her chair out and standing, the titan-haired woman winked at her friends. Pushing a button to accept the call, she walked out into the empty room in the front of the train. "Hello, you two. What is going on?"

"Nancy, I am so glad you picked up the phone." Bess squealed loudly before George could respond. "You are never going to guess what we are doing!"


End file.
